Skylanders Remastered Trilogy
Skylanders Remastered Trilogy is a game with three Skylanders games: Spyro's Adventure, Giants, and Swap Force. It released in October 2027. Gameplay Similar to Crash Bandicoot N Sane Trilogy and Spyro Reignited Trilogy, the first three Skylanders games are remasters in new CGI animation. All console and 3DS levels will return from the first three Skylanders games. New features will be added, such as the classic characters saying their catchphrases instead of gibberish, newly animated cutscenes, fighting the Crystal Masters in Swap Force, the Evilized Greebles actually looking evilized, Dark Spyro having his own animations, quotes, and saying his official catchphrase, Arkeyan Slamshocks being heavily armored Greeble Ironclads, and the other Greebles looking normal instead of purple. Classic Skylanders Spyro's Adventure * Classic Bash * Classic Boomer * Classic Camo * Classic Chop Chop * Classic Cynder * Classic Dino-Rang * Classic Double Trouble * Classic Drill Sergeant * Classic Drobot * Classic Eruptor * Classic Flameslinger * Classic Ghost Roaster * Classic Gill Grunt * Classic Hex * Classic Ignitor * Classic Lightning Rod * Classic Prism Break * Classic Slam Bam * Classic Sonic Boom * Classic Spyro * Classic Stealth Elf * Classic Stump Smash * Classic Sunburn * Classic Terrafin * Classic Trigger Happy * Classic Voodood * Classic Warnado * Classic Wham-Shell * Classic Whirlwind * Classic Wrecking Ball * Classic Zap * Classic Zook Giants * Classic Bouncer * Classic Chill * Classic Crusher * Classic Eye-Brawl * Classic Flashwing * Classic Fright Rider * Classic Hot Dog * Classic Hot Head * Classic Jet-Vac * Classic Ninjini * Classic Pop Fizz * Classic Shroomboom * Classic Sprocket * Classic Swarm * Classic Thumpback * Classic Tree Rex Swap Force * All Normal Forms and Swappable Combination of Classic Swap Force * Classic Bumble Blast * Classic Countdown * Classic Dune Bug * Classic Fryno * Classic Grim Creeper * Classic Pop Thorn * Classic Punk Shock * Classic Rip Tide * Classic Roller Brawl * Classic Scorp * Classic Scratch * Classic Slobber Tooth * Classic Smolderdash * Classic Star Strike * Classic Wind-Up * Classic Zoo Lou Console and 3DS Levels Spyro's Adventure * Chapter 1: Shattered Island * Chapter 2: Perilous Pastures * Chapter 3: Sky Schooner Docks * Chapter 4: Stormy Stronghold * Chapter 5: Oilspill Island * Chapter 6: Dark Water Cove * Chapter 7: Leviathan Lagoon * Chapter 8: Crystal Eye Castle * Chapter 9: Stonetown * Chapter 10: Treetop Terrace * Chapter 11: Falling Forest * Chapter 12: Troll Warehouse * Chapter 13: Goo Factory * Chapter 14: Battlefield * Chapter 15: Crawling Catacombs * Chapter 16: Cadaverous Crypt * Chapter 17: Creepy Citadel * Chapter 18: Molekin Mine * Chapter 19: Lava Lakes Railway * Chapter 20: Quicksilver Vault * Chapter 21: Arkeyan Armory * Chapter 22: Lair of Kaos * Chapter 23: Empire of Ice * Chapter 24: Pirate Seas * Chapter 25: Darklight Crypt * Chapter 26: Dragon's Peak * Brighthold Battlements * Rivenrock Caverns * Whitefall Summits * Faylair Jungle * Galecrack Islands Giants * Chapter 1: Time of the Giants * Chapter 2: Junkyard Isles * Chapter 3: Rumbletown * Chapter 4: Cutthroat Carnival * Chapter 5: Glacier Gully * Chapter 6: Secret Vault of Secrets * Chapter 7: Wilikin Village * Chapter 8: Troll Home Security * Chapter 9 Kaos' Kastle * Chapter 10: Aerial Attack! * Chapter 11: Drill-X's Big Rig * Chapter 12 Molekin Mountain * Chapter 13: The Oracle * Chapter 14: Autogyro Adventure * Chapter 15: Lost City of Arkus * Chapter 16: Bringing Order to Kaos! * Pirate Bay * Tiki Island * Sand Dune Islands * Tech Theme Park * Rust Marsh * Pirate Fortress * The Maelstrom Swap Force * Chapter 1: Mount Cloudbreak * Chapter 2: Cascade Glade * Chapter 3: Mudwater Hollow * Chapter 4: Rampant Ruins * Chapter 5: Jungle Rumble * Chapter 6: Iron Jaw Gulch * Chapter 7: Motleyville * Chapter 8: Twisty Tunnels * Chapter 9: Serpent's Peak * Chapter 10: Boney Islands * Chapter 11: Winter Keep * Chapter 12: Frostfest Mountains * Chapter 13: Mesmeralda's Show * Chapter 14: Fantasm Forest * Chapter 15: Kaos' Fortress * Chapter 16: Motherly Mayhem * Chapter 17: Cloudbreak Core * Chapter 18: Sheep Wreck Island * Chapter 19: Tower of Time * Sky Docks * Ancient Woods * Crystal Caverns * Coral Head Cove * Samurai Islands * Undead Fiesta * Clockwork Castle Category:Games